Duran Duran - (2007) - The Red Carpet Massacre Tour
1980: megahype 1981: first uk ·''' faster than light '''· first european ·''' first american '''· first german ·''' careless memories 1982-84: rio '''· tracks across america ·''' sing blue silver 1987-89: strange behaviour '''· glass spider ·''' secret caravan '''· big live thing ·''' european summer festival 1990-95: an acoustic evening '''· dilate your mind ·''' radio station festival 1997-99: ultra chrome, latex and steel '''· greatest and latest ·''' let it flow 2000-01: pop trash '''· up close and personal 2003-06: reunion ·''' astronaut 2007-09: red carpet massacre '''· summer 2009 2011-12: all you need is now ·''' 2015-18: paper gods Photography by Stephanie Pistel]] '''Tour dates: *[- 28 October: Wallingford, CT (USA)|[2007-10-28 Wallingford CT (USA), Chevrolet Theatre]] *[- 29 October: Wallingford, CT (USA)|[2007-10-29 Wallingford CT (USA), Chevrolet Theatre]] *[- 1 November: New York, NY (USA)|[2007-11-01 New York NY (USA), Barrymore Theatre]] *[- 2 November: New York, NY (USA)|[2007-11-02 New York NY (USA), Barrymore Theatre]] *[- 3 November: New York, NY (USA)|[2007-11-03 New York NY (USA), Barrymore Theatre]] *[- 5 November: New York, NY (USA)|[2007-11-05 New York NY (USA), Barrymore Theatre]] *[- 6 November: New York, NY (USA)|[2007-11-06 New York NY (USA), Barrymore Theatre]] *[- 8 November: New York, NY (USA)|[2007-11-08 New York NY (USA), Barrymore Theatre]] *[- 9 November: New York, NY (USA)|[2007-11-09 New York NY (USA), Barrymore Theatre]] *[- 12 November: New York, NY (USA)|[2007-11-12 New York NY (USA), Roseland Ballroom]] *[- 13 November: New York, NY (USA)|[2007-11-13 New York NY (USA), Roseland Ballroom]] *[- 24 November: Mar del Plata (Argentina)|[2007-11-24 Mar del Plata (Argentina), Estadio Mundialista]] *[- 3 December: London (UK)|[2007-12-03 London (UK), Lyceum]] *[- 5 December: Dublin (Ireland)|[2007-12-05 Dublin (Ireland), The Marquee@ Phoenix Park]] *[- 9 December: San Diego, CA (USA)|[2007-12-09 San Diego CA (USA), Sports Arena * Star 94.1 Jingle Ball*]] *[- 11 December: Austin, TX (USA)|[2007-12-11 Austin TX (USA), Austin Music Hall]] *[- 12 December: Dallas, TX (USA)|[2007-12-12 Dallas TX (USA), Nokia Theatre @ Grand Prairie]] *[- 14 December: Chicago, IL (USA)|[2007-12-14 Chicago IL (USA), Chicago Theatre]] *[- 26 March: Auckland (New Zealand)|[2008-03-26 Auckland (New Zealand), Vector Arena]] *[- 28 March: Sydney (Australia)|[2008-03-28 Sydney (Australia), Entertainment Center]] *[- 29 March: Sydney (Australia)|[2008-03-29 Sydney (Australia), Centennial Park *V Festival*]] *[- 30 March: Gold Coast (Australia)|[2008-03-30 Gold Coast (Australia), Avica Resort *V Festival*]] *[- 1 April: Adelaide (Australia)|[2008-04-01 Adelaide (Australia), Adelaide Entertainment Centre]] *[- 3 April: Melbourne (Australia)|[2008-04-03 Melbourne (Australia), Palais Theatre]] *[- 5 April: Melbourne (Australia)|[2008-04-05 Melbourne (Australia), Showgrounds *V Festival*]] *[- 6 April: Perth (Australia)|[2008-04-06 Perth (Australia), The Esplanade (City) *V Festival*]] *[- 8 April: Jakarta (Indonesia)|[2008-04-08 Jakarta (Indonesia), Balai Sidang Convention Center]] *[- 10 April: Manila (Philippines)|[2008-04-10 Manila (Philippines), Araneta Coliseum]] *[- 12 April: Kowloon (Hong Kong)|[2008-04-12 Kowloon (Hong Kong), Pop TV Arena]] *[- 14 April: Tokyo (Japan)|[2008-04-14 Tokyo (Japan), Zepp]] *[- 17 April: Seoul (South Korea)|[2008-04-17 Seoul (South Korea), Olympic Gym]] *[- 20 April: San Jose (Costa Rica)|[2008-04-20 San Jose (Costa Rica), Autodromo La Guácima *Ruta Festival*]] *[- 29 April: Vancouver, BC (Canada)|[2008-04-29 Vancouver BC (Canada), General Motors Place]] *[- 30 April: Seattle, WA (USA)|[2008-04-30 Seattle WA (USA), WaMu Theater]] *[- 2 May: Concord, CA (USA)|[2008-05-02 Concord CA (USA), Sleep Train Pavillion]] *[- 3 May: Santa Barbara, CA (USA)|[2008-05-03 Santa Barbara CA (USA), Santa Barbara Bowl]] *[- 4 May: Los Angeles, CA (USA)|[2008-05-04 Los Angeles CA (USA), Nokia Theatre]] *[- 6 May: Phoenix, AZ (USA)|[2008-05-06 Phoenix AZ (USA), Dodge Theatre]] *[- 8 May: San Diego, CA (USA)|[2008-05-08 San Diego CA (USA), Valley View]] *[- 9 May: Las Vegas, NV (USA)|[2008-05-09 Las Vegas NV (USA), The Joint]] *[- 10 May: Las Vegas, NV (USA)|[2008-05-10 Las Vegas NV (USA), The Joint]] *[- 12 May: Denver, CO (USA)|[2008-05-12 Denver CO (USA), Wells Fargo Theatre]] *[- 14 May: Chicago, IL (USA)|[2008-05-14 Chicago IL (USA) Rosemont Theatre]] *[- 15 May: Detroit, MI (USA)|[2008-05-15 Detroit MI (USA), Masonic Temple Theatre]] *[- 17 May: Atlanta, GA (USA)|[2008-05-17 Atlanta GA (USA), Chastain Park Amphitheatre]] *[- 18 May: Orlando, FL (USA)|[2008-05-18 Orlando FL (USA), UCF Arena]] *[- 19 May: Boca Raton, FL (USA)|[2008-05-19 Boca Raton FL (USA), Mizner Park Amphitheatre]] *[- 21 May: Raleigh, NC (USA)|[2008-05-21 Raleigh NC (USA), Koka Booth Amphitheatre]] *[- 22 May: Philadelphia, PA (USA)|[2008-05-22 Philadelphia PA (USA), Mann Center For Performing Arts]] *[- 24 May: Paradise Island (Bahamas)|[2008-05-24 Paradise Island (Bahamas), Atlantis]] *[- 27 May: Columbia, MD (USA)|[2008-05-27 Columbia MD (USA), Merriweather Post Pavilion]] *[- 28 May: Boston, MA (USA)|[2008-05-28 Boston MA (USA), Agganis Arena]] *[- 30 May: New York, NY (USA)|[2008-05-30 New York NY (USA), Central Park Summer Stage]] *[- 31 May: New York, NY (USA)|[2008-05-31 New York NY (USA), Central Park Summer Stage]] *[- 10 June: Paris (France)|[2008-06-10 Paris (France), Louvre]] *[- 17 June: Cologne (Germany)|[2008-06-17 Cologne (Germany), Festplatz am Südstadion *O2 World*]] *[- 18 June: Brussels (Belgium)|[2008-06-18 Brussels (Belgium), Cirque Royal]] *[- 19 June: Amsterdam (The Netherlands)|[2008-06-19 Amsterdam (Netherlands), Heineken Music Hall]] *[- 21 June: Odense (Denmark)|[2008-06-21 Odense (Denmark) Dyrskuepladsen]] *[- 22 June: Copenhagen (Denmark)|[2008-06-22 Copenhagen (Denmark), KB Hall]] *[- 2 July: Paris (France)|[2008-07-02 Paris (France), La Cigale *with Mark Ronson*]] *[- 3 July: London (UK)|[2008-07-03 London (UK), O2 Arena]] *[- 5 July: Liverpool (UK)|[2008-07-05 Liverpool (UK), Echo Arena]] *[- 6 July: Nottingham (UK)|[2008-07-06 Nottingham (UK), Nottingham Arena]] *[- 7 July: Birmingham (UK)|[2008-07-07 Birmingham (UK), N.I.A.]] *[- 10 July: Lisbon (Portugal)|[2008-07-10 Lisbon (Portugal), Tagus Park *Super Bock Super Rock Festival*]] *[- 12 July: Zurich (Switzerland)|[2008-07-12 Zurich (Switzerland), Maag Music Hall]] *[- 13 July: Vienna (Austria)|[2008-07-13 Vienna (Austria), Gasometer]] *[- 15 July: Mantova (Italy)|[2008-07-15 Mantova (Italy), Esedra Palazzo Té]] *[- 16 July: Rome (Italy)|[2008-07-16 Rome (Italy), *Roma Rock Festival*]] *[- 18 July: Ravenna (Italy)|[2008-07-18 Ravenna (Italy), Pala de André]] *[- 19 July: Milan (Italy)|[2008-07-19 Milan (Italy), Idr O Scala]] *[- 20 July: Jesolo (Italy)|[2008-07-20 Jesolo (Italy), Spiaggia de Faro]] *[- 23 July: Reggio Calabria (Italy)|[2008-07-23 Reggio Calabria (Italy), Piazza Independenza]] *[- 26 July: Pembroke (Malta)|[2008-07-26 Pembroke (Malta), Luxol Parade Ground]] *[- 4 November: Lima (Peru)|[2008-11-04 Lima (Peru), Explanada del Monumental]] *[- 7 November: Buenos Aires (Argentina)|[2008-11-07 Buenos Aires (Argentina), GEBA]] *[- 9 November: Santiago de Chile (Chile)|[2008-11-09 Santiago de Chile (Chile), Arena Santiago]] *[- 12 November: Bogotá (Colombia)|[2008-11-12 Bogotá (Colombia), Coliseo del Campin]] *[- 15 November: Caracas (Venezuela)|[2008-11-15 Caracas (Venezuela), Estadio Caracas]] *[- 18 November: Panama City (Panama)|[2008-11-18 Panama City (Panama), Figali Convention Center Outdoors]] *[- 21 November: São Paulo (Brazil)|[2008-11-21 São Paulo (Brazil), Via Funchal]] *[- 22 November: São Paulo (Brazil)|[2008-11-22 São Paulo (Brazil), Via Funchal]] *[- 23 November: Rio de Janeiro (Brazil)|[2008-11-23 Rio de Janeiro (Brazil), HSBC Arena]] *[- 5 December: Houston, TX (USA)|[2008-12-05 Houston TX (USA), Verizon Wireless Theater]] *[- 6 December: Biloxi, MS (USA)|[2008-12-06 Biloxi MS (USA), Beau Rivage Theatre]] *[- 8 December: Columbus, OH (USA)|[2008-12-08 Columbus OH (USA), Schottenstein Center]] *[- 9 December: Toronto, ON (Canada)|[2008-12-09 Toronto ON (Canada), Air Canada Centre]] *[- 10 December: Montreal, QC (Canada)|[2008-12-10 Montreal QC (Canada), Metropolis]] *[- 12 December: Mashantucket, CT (USA)|[2008-12-12 Mashantucket CT (USA), MGM Grand Foxwood Casino]] *[- 13 December: Atlantic City, NJ (USA)|[2008-12-13 Atlantic City NJ (USA), House Of Blues @ The Showboat]] *[- 14 December: Montclair, NJ (USA)|[2008-12-14 Montclair NJ (USA), Wellmont Theatre]] Category:Duran Duran Tours